


you, me, destiny

by yoiru (orphan_account)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Soulmates, i like using soulmates as an unlying motif for them, its a study on viktor and yuuris relationship kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8503771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/yoiru
Summary: Viktor is his other half; he knows it.They were of the same constellation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> just a warning, this rlly goes nowhere but portrays yuuris gay resolve

His soul, he feels, is deeply intertwined with Viktor's like some higher being drew the stars together, a constellation, in their stead. They bring the best out of each other, and honestly, his life before meeting Viktor seems bleak, so far away and inconceivably gray. Yuuri often wonders if he had even been alive before.

The first time he sees Viktor skating is on the old television in the Ice Castle's locker room. It's the performance at the Grand Prix Finals that won Viktor the first of five gold medals, ranking him at the top of the world at only age sixteen.

Yuuri is twelve years old at the time and cannot break his eyes away from the screen. He watches Viktor with the fullest attention to detail as he can muster. His heart beats alive as Viktor moves on the ice, effortless but bursting with technique and skill that were definitely beat to the bone with talent and long practices.

Yuuri can feel his body fill with inspiration and awe. It is the first and one of the many moments that Viktor encaptures Yuuri's world and imprisons him. The connection is deep, despite never meeting Viktor in person before, but as like finding the missing piece to an invisible jigsaw puzzle within his heart. It takes long for Yuuri to come to such a conclusion, of course, but nevertheless, he finds it in due time and grasps onto its meaning close

Viktor was his other half, one he had always yearned for since the day he stumbled onto the ice and skated for the first time. And when Viktor shows up suddenly in Hasetsu, in his family's hot springs, he feels the click as the pieces fit perfectly together, and adrenaline runs him cold but alive.

Ah, there he is, his idol he grew up with—always staring up at him because Viktor was always two steps ahead of the world, the idol he wanted to meet him at the same stage, and let him know he existed and could skate. The feeling Yuuri receives when Viktor says he will become his coach—came to Hasetsu because of a little video of him skating Viktor's routine that won him his fifth gold medal—and wants to know all about Yuuri is a high that is more than surreal. He feels as if he's in a daze, and at any given moment, he will wake up and be broken away from his dream.

At first, Yuuri wants to deny Viktor at the fault of his companion, negativity, who chattered and took bites to mouthfuls out of Yuuri's security. So what if Viktor came for his talents because all he will see is the crash of a Japanese figure skater who competed in the Grand Prix Finals to only place dead last and disappear from the skating world.

His confidence is utterly obliterated, especially with his failure after failure (i.e. Grand Prix Finals, Nationals). Yuuri becomes lost because all he's known is figure skating so without that then what will he do? What will become of him?

But, Viktor, he leads the way, claiming claims that sounded like nonsense and impossible. He pulls Yuuri tenderly by the hand, coaxing him on and on to keep trying, to keep doing because Yuuri can do it and Viktor tells him he is certain of it. Viktor becomes a pseudo for Yuuri's confidence which, in turn, builds Yuuri's own confidence into brick. It's as if Viktor is his frame—the frame Yuuri needed to become stronger and better with all the self-doubt harbored deep within—, and with that frame, Yuuri is able to grow as he should to his utmost potential.

All because Viktor is there for him, and Yuuri feels absolutely invincible with Viktor at his side.


End file.
